This is yet another Advanceshipping story, with correct spelling!
by I'm a nerd now you know
Summary: Ash and May both have feelings for each other. They find Drew later, but what happens? (BTW, I made sure to spell-check, so tell me if something's wrong.)
1. The start of a new relationship

Ash is 18, and so is May. Takes place in Unova! An advanceshipping *maybe* one-shot.

******_I'm not writing in Times New Roman. I'm writing in Roboto, as it's my favorite font! Even if it is more professional, no. Professionalism is reserved for Mondays. Today is Wednesday._**

As Ash and May were advancing to the next town, they decided to stop at a nice, clear, blue beach. (I'm being descriptive because the beach at Galveston is **_ugly._**) As usual, Ash changed into his black-and-blue swimming trunks. And as May being a woman, she chose a fashionable pink one-piece. (I know _a lot _about girls, as I sit with my crush during lunch, and she teaches me the female ways. I'm not gay of course, because we're both MADLY in love.) As May came out of the tent, she saw Ash. Ash saw May. They both _immediately _blushed because they both liked each other! *The conversations are going to be written in Closed Caption Style!*

Ash: "Oh wow, May! You look gorgeous today!

May: "You think so? I mean, this is just a pink-colored one-piece…"

Ash: "Yes. I really do. You look stunning."

May: *Blush changes to a deep, deep shade of crimson.*

Ash: *Blush also changes to a deep shade of crimson.*

Pikachu: "Pi Pika Pi!", meaning he was laughing at his trainer's misfortune…

Ash: "Pikachu, why do you laugh at me? *Whispering for next part.* You know I like her, so don't laugh about it pweese?"

Pikachu: "Pika."

May: "Oh boys, don't you think it's time for a swim?"

Ash: "Well, why don't we go, then?"

Then, they both arrive at the beach. Ash jumped in with a splash, and May also jumped in with a splash. They started playing around. They splashed each other, you know, the usual stuff most kids do! ^.^

Ash: "Well, don't you think it's time to go a hotel, or someplace to eat?", he said, as his stomach rumbled.

May: "Well, why not? We should probably rest up for the next day, when I'm going to see all the new shopping malls in this town!"

Ash: *Thinks to himself* Well, since I like her, I won't complain. In face, I need to pick up some new shoes myself, these Converse are all worn out. "Okay then May, it's decided! Let's go to eat, then rest up for the mall!", he said with a smile on his face.

May: "Yay! Thanks for wanting to go with me! In fact, why don't we buy you some shoes?"

Ash: "Okay!"

Both our characters left, eating what Cilan had given them at the restaurant, both very satisfied, as their food was delicious.

May: "Come on, Ash, sleep with me!", she said in a whiney tone of voice.

Ash: "Why not? We're the only two here."

BOTH: Both the characters blushed deeply.

They got comfortable. They opened the shades, to see all the beautiful stars and constellations.

May: "Boy, these stars seem really pretty!"

Ash: "Yes, they're beautiful, but not as beautiful as you, May."

May: "Ash, I have something to tell you—"

Ash: "I have something to tell you to."

May went first, and she was nervous, as she did not want Ash to leave her.

May: "Ash, I'm in love with you. I just—I want to stay with you, and I don't want you to leave…", she then started to tear up.

Ash: "Look, I'm in love with you too. I don't want you to leave either." He also stared to tear up.

May: Sobbing quietly…

Ash: "Since I don't want our trips to end, I want to ask you something…"

May: "What is it?", she asks, cheering up a little…

Ash: "Well, will you be my girlfriend? And, will you do me the honor of traveling with me through whatever region we go to?"

May: "Yes, Ash! I will go with you and also be your girlfriend! I'm so thrilled!"

Both were then kissing in an embrace, as they were both so happy. May then cuddled closer with Ash, and Ash, naturally, accepted her. The two new lovers then went to sleep, and they felt happier as they had someone to cuddle with while they were asleep. ^_^ The next day, they both went to the Sky Mall, hand in hand. They coincidentally bumped into Drew, May's long time rival. Oh noes!

Drew: "Fancy meeting you here, May!"

To Be Continued!


	2. Drew? WHAT! WHY? HOW--

… Continuing on!

May: "Drew, if you're here to get me to be your girlfriend, you don't know what's coming to ya!"

Drew: "Well lookee here, what's this? Two lovers holding hands, eh?"

Ash: *Blushing* *In a slightly higher pitched voice* "Well, you see.."

Drew: "Hey, hey. It's okay! I respect your decision on making May your girlfriend. You won't see me trying to steal her. =)"

Ash and May: "Really?"

Drew: "Yeah! There are a lot of Magikarp in the sea, aren't there?"

Ash and May: "Well, thanks Drew! We have some shopping to do! ^.^"

Drew: "Bye!"

As Ash and May went to a lot of stores, Ash did everything in his power to try and hold the shopping bags! (Believe me, when I go to Tanger Outlets, my crush and I go on a shopping spree that ends up with both of us carrying WAY too many bags.) May decided to pick out some blue Converse for Ash, as they complimented his outfit. May went to The GAP, Old Navy, and Macy's to go pick up some new Unova clothes that were in season that year!

May: "Hey, Ash! Where should we travel next?"

Ash: "Well, I'm thinking on going to meet N, and see how he's doing." *Ash's iPhone 5 starts ringing*

Delia (on phone): "Hello, Ash! Dear, how are you and May doing on your trip in Unova?"

Ash: "Great, Mom! In fact, I now have a girlfriend."

Delia: "Really? WHO IS IT?!"

Ash: "Woah, calm down Mom! It's nothing to worry about, May's my new girlfriend, and we've decided to travel together!"

Delia: "OK, Ash! She's a very nice girl you know, so treat her well!"

Ash: "Okay, Mom! Bye!"

Delia: "Okay, well have a great time! Bye!"

*iPhone goes to dial tone, awaiting input from user.*

May: "Sweetie, who was it?"

Ash: "Oh, it's only my mom. She asked if you and I were fine. And then I told her that you were my girlfriend."

May: "By the way, that reminds me. I have to call my parents to tell them that you're my boyfriend."

*Takes out her LG Optimus F3, and dials Norman*

May: "Hi Dad! I got a new boyfriend."

Norman (on phone) "WHO?! WHEN?! WHY?!"

May: "Oh relax. It's Ash. We decided we loved each other enough to become a couple. This happened yesterday."

Norman: "Oh. Okay! That makes more sense. I approve. Ash is a very nice boy. I know he'll protect you with all his power. Bye sweetie!"

May: "Bye Dad!"

*F3 goes to homescreen, where wallpaper is of both Ash and May*

Ash: "Well, we should go meet N, shouldn't we?

May: "Yeah, we sould."

Both of them set off to go see N. N did now live by himself, now with Lord Ghetsis out of the way.

*Ash dials N on the way to his home.*

N (on phone): "Hello Ash. What are you calling about?"

Ash: "We're coming over! I've got some exciting news!"

N: "Okay, see you here!"

Ash: "I'll be right over."

*Dial tone, iPhone awaits user input*

Both entered N's home, and N greeted them happily.

N: "So, what exciting news do you have for me?"

*N pets Pikachu*

Ash: "Well, I got a girlfriend! Meet May, my Princess of Hoenn!"

*May Blushes*

May: "Very nice to meet you, N!"

N: "Ash, I sense you know her."

Ash: "Yeah well, we knew each other back in Hoenn! We decided to take a trip this summer, so we decided also to not ever leave each other's sides ever again!"

N: "Well, I hope you two have a good relationship!"

Ash and May: "Well thanks, N!"

Ash: "Well, we have to get going now. We should go to sleep, as it's getting late."

N: "Well, goodbye, Ash and May!"

*Ash and May leave the humble abode.*

Both left for a hotel near by. They had some dinner, then went to sleep. Both had a cuddle session again, and so they went to sleep comfortably.

*Ash goes to shower at 8:00 AM. He decides not to wake May. She should have her sleep after all.*

May wakes up to Ash checking his texts.

May: "Sweetie, were you already up?"

Ash: "Yeah, I decided to not wake you up, as you were sleeping beautifully."

May: "Aw, thanks! You're the best!"

Ash: "While you were asleep, I went to go buy some airplane tickets."

May: "To where?"

Ash: "Well, I thought we should go see our parents!"

May: "Oh. Yes. That's a great idea!"

Ash: "Well, let's go."

Both left for the Kanto region, as that's where the parents are. After a short 2 hours of May falling asleep on Ash, they both got off the plane, only to find Delia to greet them.

To be continued…


	3. May knows how to suprise Ash!

Continuing on...**Sorry if it's a short chapter!**

Delia: "Oh, Ash! It's so great to see you!"

Ash: "Yeah!"

May: "Hello, Mrs. Ketchum! It's so great to see you too!"

Delia: "Well, Norman is already here and he's waiting for both of you.."

And so, both of our lovers leave, going to Ash's home, to go see Norman.

Norman: "May, sweetie! It's so nice to see you!"

May: "Daddy! Hi!"

Norman: "Ash, why did you decide to make May your girlfriend?"

Ash: "Well, we both knew that we wouldn't see each other for another few months, so we decided to become a pair."

Norman: "Oh, how sweet! Ash, promise me you'll take good care of her!"

Ash: "I will, Norman."

May & Ash: *Stomachs start growling*

Delia: "Oh, let me cook something for you two. You must be famished!"

Ash: "Thanks, Mom!"

May: "Thanks Mrs. Ketchum!"

Our pair then went to go eat, and they were both very satisfied, as Ash's mom is a 5-star cook! They both decided to go to sleep outside, as they wanted to go see the stars and Pokemon. Ash got out the air mattress for them to sleep on.

Ash: "Come on May, sleep with me!" *He signaled May to come over to the bed*

May: "I'm coming!"

*Okay, now the story's going to switch to 1st person view!*

May: Wow. Ash looks so handsome. And we're only getting into bed.

Ash: Wow. May looks so beautiful, even more when the stars are out.

May: I sat next to Ash on the mattress. I just wanted to be out here. With him.

Ash: I just want to be here. With her.

The longer they sat outside, they were prolonging their love for each other.

May: "Ash, you look so handsome tonight."

Ash: "You look beautiful May."

Ash: Should I kiss her again? I really want to.

May: God, I really hope he'll kiss me.

Ash then reached down to kiss May, and she came closer to him. They kissed long. They both enjoyed the contact of their lips. The Pokemon nearby watched, as if it was a show. Their mother shooed them away, because it was inappropriate.

Ash: "May, I love you."

May: "Ash, I love you too."

Soon enough, May fell asleep on Ash's chest. Ash enjoyed this moment. So did May. It was just the two of them. No worries. No distractions. It felt like it was just the two of them. They forgot all about the rest of the world. A few minutes later, Ash fell asleep, holding May in his arms. May seemed like she was perfect for Ash. Ash thought May was perfect for him, too.

**Ash and May's love song (Starring Rin & Len, the vocaloids. Equivalent to both Ash and May.): watch?v=8XhaZCDAyW0**

**Ash and May's love song v.2 (Rin-only version. Equivalent to May):** ** watch?v=SON076vhqdk**

May was the first one to wake up today. She wanted to wake Ash, but how? Then she thought of something clever…

May: "Oh Ashie-boy! Breakfast is ready!"

Ash: "Really? Where?"

May: Ha! I knew a way to my man's heart. Food. :)

May: I should good morning kiss him.

May then bent down to kiss her man. Ash was taken by surprise when she had kissed him. They both enjoyed it. :)

**Okay. That's the end of this chapter. I have school already, so that's why these here chapters are late! Favorite, follow, and review! I don't care! ^.^ Bye-nee!**


	4. Magnet

Welcome back to my Advanceshipping! Hope you like the next chapter. It's all about love!

*The story is still in the 1st Person POV.*

May: Wow, that was exhilarating. More than the first time. I hope Ash enjoyed it too. :)

Ash: Wow. She's a good kisser. I enjoyed it so much, I think I want it to happen again tomorrow.

Ash went to go greet Pikachu, and put up the air mattress. He was disappointed that there wasn't any breakfast. Yet. Oak comes up to the home.

Oak: "Ah! Hello, Delia! Where are the two lovebirds?"

Delia: "They're over there, in the backyard."

Ash: "Oh, hello, Professor Oak!"

May: "Hello, Professor Oak!"

Oak: "Ash, May, would you two like to participate in a talent show?"

Ash: "Sure. Why not?"

May: "Yes! Oh Ashie-boy, I know what we can sing!"

Ash: "Hmm? What song do you have in mind, sweetie?"

May: "Magnet, by Rin and Len Kagamine. That love song is so…perfect. I don't know why, but it's so beautiful."

Ash: "Alright, so it's settled. We'll star in the talent show, and sing Magnet!"

May: "Awesome!"

(Timeskip: ~3/4 weeks) They practiced. And practiced. They made sure that they knew everything. And they did a kick-ass job of it. They are both wearing Rin and Len's outfits, and they're about to go next.

May: "Ash, I don't think I'm ready…

Ash: "May, I know you're ready. We've been practicing for weeks."

May: "Ash, there's a lot of people here. I'm so nervous!"

Ash: "Here's something that will boost your confidence."

*Ash kisses May*

May: "…"

Ash: "May, are you better now?"

May: *She blushes harder than any other human on this planet* "Yeah!"

Announcer: "Please give a hand to the couple Ash and May, who are going to sing Magnet!"

*Audience claps*

Link to the original song: watch?v=fA1KYNBOQgc

Romanji: kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru  
itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou  
watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari  
anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa

karamiau yubi hodoite  
kuchibiru kara shita e to  
yurusarenai koto naraba  
naosara moeagaru no

dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
machigai nado nai n da to omowasete  
kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii  
miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no

sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite  
itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete  
"okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru  
ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo

mayoikonda kokoro nara  
kantan ni tokete yuku  
yasashisa nante kanjiru  
hima nado nai kurai ni

kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute  
magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi  
furete kara modorenai to shiru  
sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata

yoake ga kuru to fuan de  
naite shimau watashi ni  
"daijoubu" to sasayaita  
anata mo naite ita no

dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
machigai nado nai n da to omowasete  
kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii  
miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai

hikiyosete magunetto no you ni  
tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau  
furete ite modorenakute ii  
sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata

English: A soft touch of desire Puts my painful heart on fire  
Drowning in your warmth and beauty everyone admires  
My small and sparkling butterfly Flutters under your eyes  
Sprinkling your slender fingers with ecstatic sighs

Bodies intertwining, tangled up like vines From your lips I taste the sweetest wine  
Sinners, cursed and damned and never to reach out We are confined But if it makes you mine…

Now if you'd try and hold me tight And tell me everything's alright  
Please would you lie to me Smile and say you'd stay for the night  
Brush your lips on mine Ignore the tears that make me blind  
Intoxicate me now Melt it with your breath The last of my sane mind

In silver chains please lock me Cage me and possess me  
Show me that you care Burn in your own wrath and jealousy  
I know it sounds desperate But that is how I like it  
We can go much farther than most can tolerate

My soul wanders in a labyrinth of doubts No one cares to show me the way out  
Carefully you gathered them up part by part My broken heart And when you pressed restart…

It's not the dream that never ends It's our love that will long extend  
Emotions never fade even if the night comes to an end  
Touch my skin again And we no longer can be friends  
But as long as you're here Breathing into my ear I've nothing to fear

Dawn is breaking and I'm trying not to cry Didn't think we'd have to say goodbye  
You say it's a fact nobody can deny Nor can defy Now it's your turn to cry

Now if you'd try and hold me tight And tell me everything's alright  
Please would you lie to me Smile and say you'd stay for the night  
Brush your lips on mine Ignore the tears that make me blind  
Intoxicate me now Melt me with your breath Even if it kills me…

On the sheets we're hand in hand Like two magnets end to end  
Silhouettes merge and meld Fading like a dream as the moon descends  
Touch my skin again And we no longer can be friends  
But as long as you're here Breathing into my ear I've nothing to fear

*Audience loved it, so they clap wildly*

Ash: Wow. She look so pretty. And she sang beautifully.

May: He looks so handsome. And his voice made the duet even more beautiful.

They found out at the end that they had won! The love song touched many people's hearts. Aw! Ash and May both went home, happily.

Ash: "May, your singing was so beautiful. It made me want to cry." *Tears slowly start to line his face*

May: "Ash, don't cry. I know it's a beautiful song. It makes me cry, too." *Tears line May's face*

They both passionately kissed. That kiss that they shared during their blast of emotions, made them cry even more. They loved each other.

**_Okay, that's the end of this chapter! Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! Bye-nee! . Sorry it was a short chapter!_**


	5. Exciting News!

I'm sitting here, it's 5:00 PM, (Sunday, August 25, 2013) I'm sitting at my desk with my MacBook 2007 running Snow Leopard & I'm writing in Office:mac 2011. What good memories Snow Leopard brings…

Les get on wit it!

Ash & May had found themselves moving within the next few weeks. They had a ton of stuff to move to their new apartment home. Along with some GameCube games like _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time _(Which Ash had beaten many times), & _Super Mario Sunshine_. Ash & May couldn't do it by themselves, so they got help from some friends!

Brock: "Wow, Ash you have a lot of stuff to move!"

Ash: "Well, it's all stuff I've collected from past years…"

Dawn: "May, how much stuff do you have?"

May: "Um…a lot. I'm sorry. I have a lot of Heal Balls that I don't use."

They had finished within the next few hours, as they bought some IKEA furniture that also needed to be assembled.

Dawn: "Phew. That was a lot of work.!"

Brock: "Ash, why is it that **_I'm _**the only one who doesn't have a girlfriend?"

Ash: "Oh, c'mon Brock! You can always find more Magikarp in the sea!"

Brock: "Dawn, how's your boyfriend?"

Dawn: "Oh, he's nice & he's awesome!"

Ash: "Well, Brock, I hope you find a nice woman!"

Brock: "Well, it's been nice catching up with you, but it's getting dark, & I should leave…"

Dawn: "I have to go too. I have a date to go to! :)"

Ash & May: "Well, bye!"

Brock & Dawn left their friends, Ash & May just sat there, exhausted. Ash turned on the TV only to find a big great blue message stating: "Your Xfinity X2 Platform is not yet activated, or your X2 is not yet provisioned. Call 1-800-COMCAST." May turned on her MacBook, & connected to their network. Firefox redirected her to " .net". The webpage stated, "We've detected issues with one or more of your services. Your modem may or may not be provisioned. If you are still seeing this message, upgrade to Windows Vista/7 or Mac OS X 10.6/higher. Please call 1-800-COMCAST to resolve this issue." May retorted to falling asleep on the couch, so Ash picked her up, & gently put her down on the bed, & then he fell asleep next to her.

Ash the next morning made sure May woke up with TV & Internet! He went out to the Apple Store to go buy a thumb drive with Mountain Lion on it. As soon as he came home, he inserted the USB & started the installation process. During the waiting time of 30 minutes of installation, he called Xfinity & made sure to resolve the issue. A representative re-provisioned the modem & X2 box. As if right on cue, the MacBook restarted into Finder, & AirPort connected to the network. The TV was on channel 1, Xfinity On Demand. May woke up about 5 minutes later to find Ash cooking.

May: "What'cha cooking, darling?"

Ash: "Oh, nothing much. Just some eggs & bacon."

May: "Sounds delicious!"

May: "Darling, why does my MacBook say it's running Mountain Lion? &, why is it on the Setup screen?"

Ash: "Well, I fixed the internet & TV, & in order to get the internet working on the MacBook, I had to upgrade to Mountain Lion."

May: "Are my files safe?"

Ash: "Yeah, they are!"

May: "Oh, what a relief."

…...Windows 95 is preparing for the first boot…...

Ash & May both enjoyed the next 3 years of their lives. May & Ash are now both 21! They are both "legal" adults in Unova. They decided to go to Disney Land/World. (I **_really, honestly_** can't tell the difference between Disney Land & Disney World.)

Ash: "Wow, these fireworks are amazing."

May: "Yeah, they sure are."

Ash: "Well, we should get going. We don't want to miss out on the fun, now do we?"

Pikachu: "Pika Piii!"

Ash & May: "Haha! Pikachu, you too can go!"

They went to all the fun rides like the Lilo & Stitch "experiment" ride & Space Mountain. Don't forget all the fun dining! (Nobody likes missing the dining.)

Ash: "May, these past 3 years, you've made my life awesome. And, I would like to continue that with you. Will you marry me, Miss May?"

May: "Yes! Yes I will, Ash Ketchum! I've wanted to stay with you too." Her makeup was now running, due to the tears she was shedding.

They both kissed. Later that day, they attended the 9:00 fireworks show. They danced to the slow music, and they stared lovingly into each other's eyes. At the hotel, they picked up some food for them and Pikachu. Pikachu was especially happy, as he now had a mother! After eating, Ash changed into his boxers, and May was in a tank-top. They both fell asleep quickly as they had such a long day. They both had smiles on their faces, as they were now engages. 3

**Well, that's the end of this ol' chapter. Please Review, and Favorite. These chapters are ****late**** because I have school. And they give us so much homework, so I'm not usually awake by the time I want to be on the computer. I'm like asleep with my girlfriend. So "bear" with me. lol**


	6. Marriage Finally!

**Guys, be patient! Homework crushes the author! As if it isn't enough, do you know the difference between a ****_Prokaryote_**** and ****_Eukaryote_**** cell? (Good for you if you do know.) ****_I SURE AS HELL DON'T. _****But, that's what I get for wanting to take Pre-AP Science and Reading. Oh well, I'm on vacation leave with the school. They're taking us to San Antonio and I'm on the bus, writing this, with my Macbook. The teachers are the only ones awake, and I let them read my chapters. They loved it. (Especially the ELA teachers, they loved my writing.) Cricket's 4G LTE is letting me browse the web with their $65 8GB plan. Muve Music is keeping me sane enough to make this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

There was much preparing to be done for the wedding that was happening in December. They had to find someplace to get "officially" married.

May: "Hmmfmnm…" she said inquisitively. She was looking at Virgin Airlines' vacation catalogue.

Ash: "Oh, this looks like a good place." He pointed to a nice, warm beach in Tampa, Florida.

May: "Oh, that does look nice, and it'd seem comfortable to sit in that climate."

Ash: "Man…what tuxedo should I get?"

May: "Oh…what dress should I get..?"

Ash and May were both looking thoroughly at catalogues of wedding clothing. And then some. They couldn't find anything they wanted. They spent days until they found some good pairs of tuxedos and dresses. They had to make many reservation for caters. They chose two in hopes that everyone would like the food, as Cilan and Brock were the two people everyone liked. The next day, Ash and May went over to David's Bridal.

May: "Ash, how do I look in this dress?"

Ash: "Wow, you look stunning, May. The exact two reasons why I want to marry you are in front of me."

May: "And what are those two reasons?"

Ash: "Your beauty and your personality."

May: "Oh, come here my big lug." She said as she pulled him towards her.

Ash and May both kissed affectionately. Both gazed into their eyes, as they knew they loved each other. (Paparazzi was playing in May's head.) This Christmas was going to go perfect because everyone was happy and they were getting married.

-Windows is checking video performance...-

It was Christmas day. The day before the wedding. Everyone was excited. No one was anxious. Everyone was having a good time at the party. (P.S. there's no bachelor/bachelorette party.) It came around time New Year's Eve. Everyone conked out at an early time. Ash and may went to sleep early, not bothering to go to the party downstairs. They cuddled, as they couldn't go to sleep. They decided to go out on a walk near Downtown Houston. (You guessed it-the wedding's in Houston.) They went down to Discovery Green. They took out their pokèmon so they could enjoy the park. Then they went back home-everyone was asleep. So, they went to sleep.

~~Preparing Mac OS X Lion installation...~~

Today was Christmas morning. May woke up with Ash. Everyone was basically gone, as they were at their own home, celebrating Christmas. As usual, there were already presents under the tree. There were only two presents under the tree. One was for May and the other was for Ash. May went first. She opened the box. A shiny, new, Virgin Mobile Samsung Galaxy S4.

May: "Ash, you didn't have to!"

Ash: "Anything for my girl."

May then hugged him so tight. She quickly held her hands up, Ash not knowing what it was.

May: "Oh, look up!"

In front of them, was a mistletoe. Ash was taken by surprise, as May kissed him. They both enjoyed it.

May: "It's your turn to open the present now!"

Ash: "Wow! Aw, May, you didn't have to either!" He kissed her right after.

In his hands was a shiny, new Wii U.

Ash and May both helped get everything set up for the marriage. The altar was set with pretty blue and purple flowers. The priest and everyone had arrived really early.

Priest: "Will both of you read your vows?"

Ash went first, not a glimpse of nervousness in his voice.

Ash: "**May, I've known you since we were in the Hoenn region. Those days were wonderful. I could really see you inner and outer beauty stand out when you would help with the other people we met along the way. I also saw your determination when you were a coordinator. I vow to protect you; it's a promise I will never break. I will always love you; will you take the next step of our lives with me?**"

May: "**Ash; ever since the day we met when your Pikachu fried my bike, I thought you were the guy for me. You never failed to get a badge, you were always determined. I always loved that about you; I thought it was cute how you never gave up. I could always see that burning passion; it was what made me fall in love with you. Will you too, also join me in the next step of our lives?**"

May and Ash slipped the rings on each other's fingers. They then kissed and the priest announced them married. They both cried tears of joy.

**So, that was the end of my chapter! Dike you like/dislike it? Tell me by sending a review!**


End file.
